¿Te atreves?
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "El por qué odio esa camisa de marca a pesar de que me gustas con ella puesta". Leve Slash Derek/Stiles.


**¿Te atreves?**

**Categoría: **Series, Teen Wolf.

**Clasificación**: Todo el público.

**Personajes:** Derek, Stiles.

**Género:** Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador.

**Resumen:**

Retos Literarios de aniversario del foro: El espejo de Oesed: donde no todo es lo que parece.

Drabbles**.**

**¿Te atreves? #2: **"El porqué odio esa camisa de marca a pesar de que me gustas con ella puesta". Derek/Stiles.

* * *

Wolas :D

Me he arriesgado a escribir algo de Teen Wolf y esto es el resultado, espero que sea de su agrado *0*

Se aceptan tomatazos .

Gracias por leer *0*

PISLIB n_n

* * *

**¿Te atreves? #2**

"El porqué odio esa camisa de marca a pesar de que me gustas con ella puesta".

Derek/Stiles.

Bajó rápidamente de su jeep, corrió hasta la casa abandonada en donde lo estaría esperando él. Ese muchacho de apariencia normal, pero Stiles sabía perfectamente quién era Derek Hale, un hombre lobo. Y seguramente estaría enojado con él por su retraso de quince minutos. El menor no tenía la culpa que a última hora su padre lo hubiera sometido a un interrogatorio.

-Ya estoy aquí – le anunció a Derek, el cual estaba de espaldas.

-Llegas tarde – dejó salir secamente el aludido.

Derek se giró para apreciarlo mejor.

-Lo sé, yo solo… - Stiles frunció el ceño al ver a Derek más serio de lo normal.

-Odio esa camisa – dejó salir.

Stiles alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-A mí me gusta, es de marca, de hecho es mi favorita, ¿sabes porque es mi favorita, Derek? – el aludido rodó los ojos, no necesitaba escuchar lo que le diría Stiles porque sabía esa historia. La historia de cómo fue que ese chico terminó con esa camisa de marca en su poder – porque es un regalo de la chica que amo, de la que en unos diez años aproximadamente será al fin mi novia, de esa chica que…

-Es hora de irnos – acortó Derek, arrastrándolo del brazo para llevarlo de regreso al jeep.

-¡Aún no termino de contar la historia! – Reclamó el menor – aún no llego a la mejor parte, la parte más importante de toda esta historia en donde digo el nombre de…

-¿Tu novia imaginaria? ¿Tu amor imposible?

Stiles se soltó del agarre.

-¿Sabes, Derek? Si te conociera lo suficiente diría que estás celoso – movió las cejas coquetamente.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Stiles no podía darse cuenta que efectivamente él estaba celoso.

-Sube al jeep – le ordenó al menor.

-No me puedes ordenar que suba a mi propio jeep, es más no creo que… - dejó de quejarse. En ocasiones, sino es que en todas, cuando Derek lo miraba de esa manera, temía por su propia vida. Subió al jeep.

Cinco minutos después, ambos se dirigían hacia la comisaria a rescatar a Isaac, esa mañana había sido detenido por el padre de Stiles, ya que era sospechoso de la muerte de su propio padre.

-Insisto en que estás celoso – volvió al ataque Stiles - ¿y sabes qué? No te culpo. Yo también estuviera celoso de ti si tuvieras una camisa de marca y yo no.

Derek abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero decidió no decir nada. Si eso pensaba Stiles de él, mejor dejarlo así a que descubriera lo otro.

-Sobre todo si la que te la regaló fue esa chica de cabello color fresa, llamada Lydia.

Lo había dicho. Stiles había nombrado a la innombrable… o al menos para él lo era. Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. Era lo único de lo que hablaba Stiles y Derek comenzaba a molestarle, ¿Qué no podía ver más allá de sus narices y saber que hay más personas en el mundo aparte de ella?

-Se me ve bien, ¿cierto? – Stiles lo vio expectante.

-No responderé a eso – fue su elocuente respuesta.

¡Por supuesto que se veía bien! ¡Estupendo! Se veía irresistible, _apetecible_. Pero Derek no lo admitiría. Siempre que lo veía con esa camisa entraba en una encrucijada. Odiaba esa camisa y la quería ver destrozada.

-Dime, ¿Por qué odias esta camisa? – Stiles lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Derek siempre se comportaba extraño cuando él traía puesta esa camisa roja a cuadros – es bonita y además es un regalo de Lydia, el único de hecho… – Stiles le sonrió, esa sonrisa que a Derek le encanta.

El menor se dio por vencido a esperar la respuesta de Derek, así que salió del jeep.

-Y ese es precisamente el motivo del porque odio esa camisa de marca a pesar que me gustas con ella puesta – murmuró Derek mientras veía a Stiles entrar sigilosamente a la comisaria – Te la regaló _ella_.

El moreno suspiró mientras bajaba del jeep.

-Tienes razón, Stiles. Estoy celoso, pero no de las razones que tú crees.

4 de octubre del 2012 

* * *

**Ojalá se hayan divertido jejeje.**

**Nos estamos leyendo por ahí :D**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
